the enforcers test
by Ulrich362
Summary: With the WRGP coming up, Jack decides to test his teamwork with Yusei by having a simulation duel against historic duelists, their opponents, Marik Ishtar and Maximillion Pegasus.


Test of the Enforcers

By Ulrich362

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Yusei asked. "I mean we're already a good team."

"That's true Yusei, but for the WRGP, we need even more teamwork." Jack said. "That's why I requested a go at this tag duel simulator."

"Alright, well I guess since we're here we can give it a shot, so who are we dueling?" Yusei asked.

"That's one of the tougher parts, we don't find out who our opponents are until the duel is about to begin." Jack said. "Of course nobody is going to beat us."

"I hope so Jack." Yusei said before two hologram generators arrived and projected images of two duelists.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development." said a holographic Pegasus. "It's been a while since we've dueled."

"That might be true, but we can still teach them a thing about duel monsters." said a holographic Marik Ishtar. "Now then, would you mind telling us your names?"

"I'm Jack Atlas, and I'm going to take you two down." Jack said.

"This should be a fun duel, I'm Yusei Fudo." Yusei said.

"Alright, well Jack, Yusei, I take it you both know the rules?" Pegasus asked.

"Of course, so what's the turn order going to be?" Jack asked.

"Well, the turn order will be Marik, then Yusei, followed by yours truly, and finally you Jack." Pegasus said. "Does that work for everyone?"

"It's fine with us." Yusei said.

"I'm good with that order." Marik said. "Well only one thing left to do."

"Duel." said Pegasus, Marik, Yusei, and Jack simultaneously.

Pegasus/Marik 8000 Yusei/Jack 8000: "I'll take the first move, so I'll summon Drillago in attack mode, and I'll set three cards facedown, that does it for me." Marik said. "Let's see what you can do Yusei."

"Sounds good, I'll start things off by summoning Max Warrior in attack mode, and next I'll set two cards facedown, but I won't attack." Yusei said. "That ends my turn."

"Well, in that case the duel comes to me, so now I'll play a magic card you should know quite well." Pegasus said with a grin. "I activate Toon World."

"This is going to be fun, Toon Monsters are powerful and Pegasus is a master of utilizing them." Jack said.

"Well, I'm glad you recognize my favorite card, but now that it's in play I'll summon Toon Mermaid, but she won't be staying, because I play my Toon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode." Pegasus said. "Now then, I end my turn with a facedown card."

Pegasus/Marik 7000 Yusei/Jack 8000: "My move, so I'll summon my Mad Archfiend in attack mode, and next I'll set two cards facedown, that ends my move, so you're up again Marik."

"In that case, I think I'll start things off by activating my facedown card, Graceful Charity, now I can draw three cards provided I send two to the graveyard." Marik said calmly. "Next I'll summon Makyura the Destructor in attack mode, that ends my move."

"Alright, my move." Yusei said. "I'll summon Junk Synchron, and now I tune Junk Sycnhron with Max Warrior in order to synchro summon my Junk Archer."

"Synchro summon, that's interesting, I thought it was only in the preliminary stages." Pegasus said. "Well I suppose this can be a test for the new cards."

"They don't disappoint, I play Junk Archer's special ability now I can remove your Toon Dark Magician girl from play until the end of the turn." Yusei said. "Now with that out of the way, I'll attack you directly."

"Clever idea, but not good enough, I play the trap card I set last round." Pegasus said calmly. "I play Toon-Up, this trap allows me to summon a Toon monster from my hand, now I'll summon my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon."

"I cancel my attack." Yusei said. "I'll just set another facedown card and end my move."

"So now my Toon Dark Magician Girl returns to the field." Pegasus said starting his turn. "Now then, I'll just set one card facedown, and end my move."

"You can't win a duel without attacking, it's my move." Jack said. "I start by summoning the Tuner monster Dark Resonator, so now I'll tune Dark Resonator with Mad Archfiend in order to synchro summon my Exploder Dragonwing."

"Another synchro monster, what can this one do?" Pegasus asked.

"Whenever Exploder Dragonwing attacks a monster with equal or less attack points, I can automatically destroy it and deal damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points." Jack said. "Now I think I see the perfect monster, your Toon Dark Magician Girl."

"I'll play the trap card Loophole, this card has three effects, first it negates your attack, and next I can revive a monster from your graveyard, and finally I can reduce the level of my monster by one." Pegasus said just before Dark Resonator appeared. "Anything else Jack?"

"I end my move with a facedown card." Jack said.

"So the duel comes back to me, so I'll start by saying that you two are about to see my strongest card." Marik said.

"Marik, you have that don't you?" Pegasus asked with a smile.

"You know me too well Pegasus." Marik said calmly. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn."

"Wait, what monster are you bringing back, nothing in the graveyard can beat either of our synchro monsters." Jack said.

"I disagree, I sent a monster to the graveyard with Graceful Charity." Marik said. "Now return to the field my Egyptian God Card, The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"No way, The Winged Dragon of Ra?" Jack asked in shock.

"That's one of the strongest monsters in the world." Yusei said.

"True, but Ra doesn't have attack points unless I tribute monsters to summon him." Marik said before Ra revealed itself to have zero attack points. "That is, unless I utilize one of his special abilities, I sacrifice both of my other monsters to give Ra 3200 attack points."

"Marik, I'm more than willing to add my dragon to your god card." Pegasus said with a smirk.

"Well, in that case thank you Pegasus." Marik said. "I sacrifice Blue Eyes Toon Dragon in order to give Ra 3000 more attack points."

"Yusei, we might have a problem." Jack said nervously.

"Don't worry Jack, I have an idea." Yusei said. "All we need is your ultimate monster."

"I should have known, the only question is can we last long enough to bring him out?" Jack asked.

"I hate to let you know, but you won't be winning, I attack Junk Archer with The Winged Dragon of Ra." Marik said.

"Not so fast, I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said. "This card negates your attack and then I can reset it on the field."

"Well, that's quite the impressive card." Pegasus said. "Unfortunately, Ra won't be leaving the field this round."

"Pegasus is correct, I play the magic card Divine Aura, now I can keep Ra on the field." Marik said. "That ends my move."

"Alright, in that case it's my move." Yusei said. "I summon the tuner monster Turbo Synchron and now I'll tune it with Junk Archer in order to synchro summon my Stardust Dragon."

"I'll admit that your dragon is powerful, but it's far from strong enough to defeat Ra." Marik said.

"I know, but I can set this card facedown and end my move." Yusei said. "Your turn Pegasus."

"Why thank you, now what I'll start my move by paying the cost for Marik's Divine Aura." Pegasus said. "Now I think I'll activate a powerful card known as Doppelganger, this allows me to copy any card either of you have played, so I think I'll go ahead and copy your new dragon."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Yusei asked before a purple cat creature appeared and transformed into an exact replica of Stardust Dragon.

"Well, this is certainly a nice looking dragon, but I have something better in mind." Pegasus said. "Why don't we take a trip into Toon World."

"Yusei, is this for real?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not Jack, I'm almost afraid to see what he's going to bring out." Yusei said nervously.

"Say hello to my Startoon Dragon." Pegasus said before a cartoony version of the Stardust Dragon appeared. "Now then, I'll also take advantage of the Dark Resonator you lent me Jack."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jack asked before freezing. "You can't be serious."

"Well I'm not going to let you two have all the fun, so I'll give synchro summoning a try." Pegasus said with a grin. "I tune level three Dark Resonator with the now level five Toon Dark Magician Girl."

"I should have expected this from you Pegasus, you always enjoy toying with your opponents." Marik said calmly.

"Well, say hello to my Master Toon Dragon." Pegasus said with a small grin. "Well I suppose now I should let you see his strength, I attack Exploder Dragonwing with Startoon Dragon."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I play the trap card Prideful Roar, now I pay 100 life points in order to give my Dragon 400 extra attack points." Jack said.

"Oh, that's quite impressive, but now I can play the special ability of Master Toon Dragon, now in exchange for allowing you to summon two monsters from your deck, I can double my Startoon Dragon's attack points." Pegasus said calmly.

"Wait, doubled?" Jack asked nervously before his dragon was completely destroyed.

"Of course, now I suppose you'll want your two monsters?" Pegasus asked calmly.

"Fine, I'll play Flare Resonator and Vice Dragon." Jack said as his monsters appeared on the field.

"Now I'll just end my move there." Pegasus said calmly.

Pegasus/Marik 5700 Yusei/Jack 5700: "Well in that case it's my move again, so I'll start by summoning my Dark Bug, and next I'll activate set two cards, that ends my move." Jack said. "Although I have a feeling this duel is going to end on my next turn."

"Well we'll have to wait and see." Marik said.

"Not so fast, I play the Thunder of Ruler trap card, now you can't enter your battle phase this round." Jack said with a smirk.

"Impressive, but I have another way of dealing damage, I play the magic card Level Blaster, now you lose 100 life points times the total level of all monsters on my side of the field." Marik said. "So I deal 2600 points of damage."

"True, but that card also ends your turn automatically." Yusei said.

"Well that may be, but Pegasus still has his Toon monsters." Marik said. "It's your turn Yusei."

Pegasus/Marik 4900 Yusei/Jack 3100: "Well with any luck I'll pull off something useful." Yusei said. "Jack would you mind lending me a facedown?"

"No problem Yusei, it's all yours." Jack said.

"Alright, in that case I'll use Jack's trap card, Archfiend's Declaration." Yusei said. "Now since we have less life points than you two, you aren't allowed to attack unless you pay 500 life points."

"That's all well and good, but I still have my Toon monsters, and they cost 500 points to attack anyway." Pegasus said. "Not to mention the direct attack effects."

"True, but can you afford the cost, you're running low on life points." Jack said calmly.

"We'll have to wait and see Jack, I end my move with one card facedown." Yusei said.

Pegasus/Marik 4100 Yusei/Jack 3100: "In that case the duel returns to me, so now I'll finally unleash Ra's 6200 attack points on your Exploder Dragonwing." Marik said. "This duel is over."

"Not yet, I reveal a trap card, Scrubbed Raid, this card let's me send my Stardust Dragon to the graveyard, and in exchange I end the battle phase right now." Yusei said.

"I'm beginning to get irritated, the strongest monster in the entire world and you keep stalling his attack." Marik said. "I'll just end my move."

"In that case it's my move." Jack said closing his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Pegasus asked. "He needs to draw a card to duel."

"Just wait and see." Yusei said before his mark vanished.

'Perfect, I summon the tuner monster Majestic Dragon, now I'll tune Flare Resonator with Vice Dragon in order to synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said. "I'm not done yet, next I'll tune Majestic Dragon with Dark Bug and Red Dragon Archfiend in order to bring out my strongest monster, my Majestic Red Dragon."

"Impressive, a monster with 4000 attack points, not many things can beat that." Pegasus said.

"There's more to my dragon than meets the eye, I play Majestic Red Dragon's special ability, I can negate the special abilities of a monster on your field and gain all of its attack points." Jack said. "I'll use this effect on The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"What?" Marik asked.

"This effect gives Majestic Red Dragon 6200 extra attack points, and reduces Ra to zero attack points." Jack said. "This duel is over, Majestic Red Dragon destroy The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Great duel you two, let's have a rematch some time." Pegasus said.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Yusei said.

"I agree, next time you'll actually see Ra's strength." Marik said with a small smile.

"Right, see you two later." Yusei said walking out with Jack.


End file.
